1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to flexible funnel with wide openings to assist in funneling wet and dry ingredients during baking and other cooking practices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many individuals use funnels as a tool to aid with baking and cooking. They use said funnels in order to channel wet and dry ingredients into receptacles such as mixing bowls. Conventional funnels, however, are rigid and comprise a small mouth and spout. The small mouth feature is problematic for individuals attempting to funnel large amounts of ingredients into a mixing bowl because individuals must add ingredients in small increments into the funnel and stand by waiting for the ingredients to trickle through. Furthermore, the small spout feature in conventional funnels is problematic for individuals because due to the small circumference of the spout, the wet and dry ingredients tend to back up in the body of the funnel and are thus prevented from being channeled into the mixing bowl. Moreover, the rigidness feature in conventional funnels makes it difficult to manipulate and maneuver the funnel in and around mixing bowls when pouring said ingredients.
Therefore, it would be desirable in the art to have a funnel with a wide mouth and a wide spout. It would also be desirable in the art for the funnel to be made of a flexible material for easier manipulation of same.